


Tommy Merlyn's No Good, Very Bad, Terrible Day

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [81]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Postpartum Depression, Smoaking billionaires, Toliver, flommy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9483725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: Tommy's first time out in public with all four kids turns to disaster when they encounter the paparazzi.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further.
> 
> As promised, the second place vote getter in my recent poll.
> 
> This installment takes place after the birth of the twins. As I've discussed in my comments, Felicity is diagnosed with postpartum depression after the twins' birth. In this installment she has been diagnosed and the family is trying to cope with her diagnosis. Tommy is not at his best in this installment and falls short of who he wants to be as a husband. Felicity is struggling as a wife and mother.
> 
> Thank you for your continued support of this series. Your comments have been very entertaining and thought provoking. 
> 
> I'm not telling this series in chronological order. Some readers have requested that I provide a chronological order for the fics in the series. There is no need to read them in chronological order, but in case you'd like to, the list is below. This installment is 68/81. (There is a known issue at AO3. If viewing the stories from the series page, the story numbers aren't always correct. The story number when you open the individual stories is correct).  
> 1\. Beautiful Stranger (Part 28)  
> 2\. The Hack of the Golden Dragon (Part 36)  
> 3\. Girl Wednesday (Part 41)  
> 4\. This Time Last Year (Part 44)  
> 5\. The First Time (Part 1)  
> 6\. Aloe and Chamomile (Part 40)  
> 7\. The Italian Restaurant (Part 3)  
> 8\. Ground Rules (Part 43)  
> 9\. Do The Hustle (Part 21)  
> 10\. The Secret Ingredient (Part 65)  
> 11\. Wherever You Are, There I Am (Part 8)  
> 12\. Perfect (Part 16)  
> 13\. Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell (Part 49)  
> 14\. Practical Jokes and Other Misunderstandings (Part 14)  
> 15\. Cobble Hill (Part 4)  
> 16\. The Sunnybrook (Part 51)  
> 17\. House Warming (Part 15)  
> 18\. 30 (Part 30)  
> 19\. Hong Kong (Part 35)  
> 20\. Twenty Questions Over Brunch (Part 11)  
> 21\. Hildy (Part 5)  
> 22\. Burgers & Lies (Part 9)  
> 23\. You Say You Want A Revolution (Part 22)  
> 24\. Unexpected Gifts (Part 70)  
> 25\. Look Me In The Eye And Make Me Feel The Truth (Part 12)  
> 26\. Fight Night (Part 20)  
> 27\. Fear and Loathing (Part 42)  
> 28\. With The Band (Part 53)  
> 29\. The Scarecrow (Part 59)  
> 30\. An Island Of His Own Making (Part 74)  
> 31\. Pas de Deux (Part 75)  
> 32\. Take It Back (Part 76)  
> 33\. Into Thin Air (Part 17)  
> 34\. Haunted (Part 58)  
> 35\. It’s Just Like Falling (Part 27)  
> 36\. Will You Still Love Me, Tomorrow? (Part 7)  
> 37\. Life With The Arrow (Part 23)  
> 38\. Up All Night (Part 6)  
> 39\. Welcome Home (Part 10)  
> 40\. Deadshot (Part 62)  
> 41\. Better Than Chocolate Chip Banana Pancakes (Part 24)  
> 42\. The Right To Remain Silent (Part 61)  
> 43\. Home Is Where You Are (Part 2)  
> 44\. Somebody Get A Hammer (Part 26)  
> 45\. Tush Push (Part 48)  
> 46\. Elves (Part 68)  
> 47\. Three (Part 13)  
> 48\. Life Lived In The Tabloids (Part 18)  
> 49\. Tokyo Calling (Part 25)  
> 50\. Something Blue (Part 39)  
> 51\. Prudence Chastity (Part 19)  
> 52\. Love Is Worth It In The End (Part 33)  
> 53\. The Mini (Part 38)  
> 54\. The Hall of Fame (Part 46)  
> 55\. A Name By Any Other (Part 47)  
> 56\. The Drop Out (Part 32)  
> 57\. Homework (Part 64)  
> 58\. Count Your Blessings (Part 71)  
> 59\. William (Part 29)  
> 60\. Hold On For One More Day (Part 31)  
> 61\. I Have No Gifts To Bring (Part 72)  
> 62\. Yours, Mine, Ours (Part 37)  
> 63\. Rules Are Made To Be Broken (Part 55)  
> 64\. The Forty-Year-Old Graduate (Part 78)  
> 65\. Hope Is Believing In The Light When All You See Is Darkness (Part 52)  
> 66\. Emma (Part 77)  
> 67\. Open Up And Say Ah (Part 60)  
> 68\. Tommy Merlyn’s No Good, Very Bad, Terrible Day (Part 81)  
> 69\. Saturdays With The Green Arrow (Part 34)  
> 70\. I Would Not Trade What Might Have Been For What Is (Part 50)  
> 71\. Brothers (Part 45)  
> 72\. Hallelujah (Part 69)  
> 73\. The Green Arrow Did It (Part 73)  
> 74\. Strawberry Milkshake With A Side Of Why (Part 56)  
> 75\. All About The Jeans (Part 54)  
> 76\. A Bunny For Prue (Part 63)  
> 77\. Day 107 (Part 67)  
> 78\. Boys Who Kiss Boys Who Kiss Girls Who Kiss Boys Who Kiss Boys (Part 57)  
> 79\. Scars (Part 79)  
> 80\. Tummy Aches and Heart Aches (Part 66)  
> 81\. Gut Punch (Part 80)
> 
> Welcome to any new readers who have stumbled into this universe. The more the merrier.
> 
> Arrow and its characters do not belong to me.

Artwork by ligiapimenta

 

“Felicity,” Tommy said, mindful of his tone, “this is your husband. The one at home with our four children. You said you were going to be here to watch Becca and Bobby so I could take the twins to their appointment for their shots. Are you on your way? Please call me.”

He put his cell on the kitchen counter and slowly counted to ten. There was a teacher’s education day, so the public schools were closed and his seven-year-old was home and bored. Becca and Bobby were having a screaming match about what cartoon to watch and both twins were crying. Getting all four of the children out of the house by himself was a skill he had yet to master. Carrying two baby carriers at a time made everything more challenging. He could barely cope with the twins on his own. Adding Bobby and Becca to the mix was beyond his current capabilities. Tommy required more time to figure out his new father of four routine. He needed one of his spouses to be at home with B2 so he could take the twins to their appointment.

Tommy’s cell rang and he grabbed it, “Hey, babe. Where are you?”

“Sorry, Tommy,” Felicity’s assistant apologized, “it’s Jerry. Felicity asked me to call and let you know that she won’t be able to make it. She has an urgent meeting with the CFO.”

“Thanks for calling, Jer,” Tommy hung up without waiting for a response.

It took a lot for Tommy to lose his temper with Felicity, but he’d reached his limit. In his head he understood that she had postpartum depression, but in his heart he was furious. He wanted his wife back. He wanted his partner. He wanted the woman who made promises and kept them. For her to not come home when she’d promised was piling on to what had already been a challenging morning. He was tempted to call Oliver, but if he waited for Oliver to get home, they’d still miss their appointment. He was also reluctant to tell on his wife to their husband.

He looked around his kitchen and took a deep breath. Other people managed four children, he just needed to figure it out and it looked like today was that day. He took two tablets for his headache and washed it down with the dregs of his fifth cup of coffee of the day. “Robert John,” he said over the collective cries of his children.

At the formal use of his name, Bobby looked up, “What?”

“I need you to put on your shoes and help Becca with hers,” Tommy said pointing to the foyer, “please.”

“You said mommy was coming home to play with us,” Bobby whined.

“Mommy has a meeting, so you’ll need to come with me to the doctor’s.”

Bobby’s shoulders hunched and he stomped his feet, “I don’t wanna go.”

“Robert, enough. I know you don’t want to go, but I need you to help me. Please, go get your shoes on and help your sister.”

“Fine,” Bobby snapped as he took Becca by the hand and led her through the kitchen, “but you’re being a mean da today.”

Tommy pushed back the guilt for snapping at his eldest and turned his attention to the twins. “All right you two. You’ve been fed. I just changed your diapers. What could possibly be making you this grumpy?” He lifted Prue from her bouncy chair and rocked her side to side as he laid her fleece onesie onto the table. He quickly got her dressed for the outside and placed her into her carrier. He repeated the same routine with Nate.

Tommy did a quick check to make sure he had his wallet and his keys before he carried the twins to the foyer. He handed Bobby his jacket and helped Becca into her coat. He slipped his knapsack/diaper bag over his shoulders and opened the front door. He did a quick scan of the street and when he didn’t see any cameras, his decision was made. The pediatrician’s office was a quick three block walk from their home. It would be easier to walk to the office rather than try to get all the kids in and out of the car and find parking. “Okay, monkeys,” he told Bobby and Becca, “I’m going to carry the stroller down. You two stay right here with the twins. I’ll be right back.”

Tommy grabbed the twin’s stroller and carried it down the front steps to the sidewalk. He opened the stroller and locked its wheels. He returned to the house to find four unhappy children waiting for him. He opened the front door and instructed B2, “Wait on the top step for me.”

He lifted both carriers and placed them on the front stoop so he could lock the door. “Becca, hold the railing. Bobby take her other hand. Wait for me on the bottom step.” He carried the twins down the stairs and locked their carriers into the stroller. After tucking a blanket around each twin Tommy zipped the wind shield around each of their carriers. He held out a hand to Bobby and Becca. “Becca, help da push the stroller.”

Bobby took up position alongside the stroller and Becca walked next to Tommy with her hand on the stroller. Tommy congratulated himself on getting all of them out of the house, fully clothed and shoed, with minimal drama.

The pediatrician’s office was in sight when the sound of heavy footfalls alerted Tommy to impending disaster. A quick glance over his shoulder confirmed his fear – paparazzi. A dozen cameras were out and they were running down the street after them. “Damn,” Tommy hissed. “Monkeys, we need to walk faster, okay. Just ignore the shouting men. Becca, hold onto the stroller for da.”

Two vehicles approached them and came to a stop. Three more cameras, including a video camera, got out of the vehicle. They were surrounded and Tommy had no choice but to push through the throng. The paparazzi started shouting at them.

_“Hey, Tommy, how are the twins?”_

_“Look this way Bobby.”_

_“Smile, Rebecca.”_

“Just ignore them,” Tommy instructed his eldest children.

_“When are you releasing photos of the twins?”_

_“How sick are they?”_

_“Are the twins yours or Oliver’s?”_

_“Where are Oliver and Felicity?”_

_“Is it true Felicity is leaving you?”_

_“Trouble in Camelot?”_

Tommy kept his eye on his kids and ignored the questions being thrown at him. He made a mental note of each photographer. He didn’t care if the press took photos of him, he hated that they thought they were entitled to the children. The cameras were pressed up close and they were clearly trying to get a shot of the twins in their carriers. The wind shields protected them from view, but it didn’t seem to make a difference to the photographers. Tommy put an arm out to keep Bobby from pushing one of the photographers. A second photographer wasn’t paying attention as he snapped his photos and tripped over Becca. Tommy lunged for his daughter but she was just outside of his reach and she landed hard, face first, onto the sidewalk.

Tommy put the brakes on the stroller and scooped Becca off the sidewalk and held her against his chest. She was wailing like she’d been seriously injured. “What’s wrong with you?” he shouted at the cameras surrounding them. “They’re children. Get out of here.”

Bobby stood with his back to the cameras and his arms spread protectively across the stroller. The twins were inside wailing in response to Becca’s cries. The paparazzi continued to take photographs as Tommy tried to soothe Becca. “It’s okay, sweetheart. Da’s right here. You’re safe,” he said to her as she continued to sob. “Bobby, we’re moving,” he told his son as he released the brake and put the stroller back into motion. He just needed to keep it together until they got to the doctor’s office.

The paparazzi followed them the rest of the block and continued to take pictures when they stopped in front of the office. There was one step up into the building and he couldn’t manage it with the stroller and Becca in his arms. Tommy couldn’t put Becca down or leave the twins unattended. He felt like he was on the verge of either murder or tears. “Bobby, go inside and ask the lady at the desk for help.”

Bobby nodded his head and pulled the door open and ran into the office. It didn’t take long for two nurses to appear at the door. They took one look at the situation and grabbed the stroller and brought it inside. “Thank you,” he said to them once they were safely away from the prying cameras.

“How badly is she hurt?” a nurse asked trying to take a peek at Becca. The nurse’s name was Ann and she’d been with the practice since Bobby was born. She was good with the kids and, more importantly, she handled their parents well. When Bobby was born they’d been anxious new parents and Ann was always patient and kind answering their numerous questions.

“I don’t know,” Tommy admitted. “I just picked her up and tried to get here as fast as I could.”

“Let’s get everyone in a room,” Ann said to him as she led him through the waiting area.

He gave everyone an apologetic look as he assumed his family had just cut the line. Most of the moms gave him a sympathetic smile.

Once inside the exam room Ann tried to take Becca from Tommy. Becca held on tighter and screamed, “No, da.”

“It’s okay,” he said against her ear. “Nurse Ann and I just need to see if you have any booboos, okay?”

Becca’s sobbing only got louder and she began to shake. Tommy rubbed her back and begin to sing softly to her but she was inconsolable. She suddenly went quiet and then vomited. Once she was finished, she resumed crying. The vomit ran down Tommy’s chest and back. It was in his hair and running down his neck and beneath his sweater. “It’s okay, baby. It’s okay,” he said desperate to calm his daughter.

“Gross,” Bobby declared.

“Not helpful,” Tommy indicated a chair in the corner of the room. “Please talk to the twins, they’re upset.”

Bobby flopped onto the chair and folded his arms across his chest.

Ann stuck her head out the door, “Beverly. Jackie, I could use your help, please.”

Two nurses entered the room and Ann pointed to the carriers, “We have our hands full at the moment, can you pick those two up, please.”

The nurses picked up the twins and began to rock them and coo at them. The twins almost instantly calmed down.

Tommy nodded his thanks and shifted his attention back to Becca.

“Becca,” Ann said gently as she took the toddler’s hand, “if you come sit on the table and let your da and me take a look at you, I know Doctor Mary will let you pick two toys from the chest.”

Tempted by the offer, Becca turned to look at Ann, but she continued to cry. Her grip loosened and Tommy was able to seat her on the exam table. He was finally able to get a look at her and he thought he might be sick too. She had a scrape on her chin and a cut on her bottom lip. The inside of her mouth was bloody and he was worried she’d lost a tooth or bit her tongue. Her pink tights were torn and her knees were bloody. Becca held out her hands and her palms were scraped too. He hoped they were dumb enough to release the photographs and videos of the incident because Oliver would hunt them each down and put an arrow through them and Tommy would do nothing to stop him.

“Kiss, da,” Becca instructed through her tears.

Tommy kissed her palms and then her knees, “Does that feel better?”

Becca nodded her head in response.

Doctor Mary entered the room and grimaced at the sight. She stood close to Tommy, “They’re still outside.” She looked at Becca, “Do you want me to call the police?”

He wanted to have them all arrested, but adding the police to the mix would only stress the children out more. “No, I’ll report it after I get everyone home.”

“You should clean up at the sink and Ann and I will clean up Becca,” the doctor told him kindly.

Tommy grabbed paper towels and did his best to clean himself. He watched the doctor calm Becca down as she removed Becca’s dirty clothes. Becca sat on the white paper cover and shivered in her princess underwear as the doctor examined and cleaned her injuries.

“These are just superficial,” the doctor reassured him. “It doesn’t look like anything is broken or sprained. She bit her tongue – lots of blood, but she won’t need stitches.” She stroked Becca’s head, “You’re very brave, Becca. Would you like a sticker?”

Becca nodded and looked at the strip of stickers the doctor was offering. She hesitated before she selected a large purple daisy. The doctor peeled the sticker off and placed it right over Becca’s heart. Becca looked up at Tommy and grinned. She pointed at her sticker, “Look, da.”

“I see, it’s very nice,” Tommy said with a shaky smile.

He lifted his knapsack onto the table and rummaged through it for a change of clothes for Becca. He removed a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt for her. “I should really carry a change of clothes around for me,” Tommy said to no one in particular. “Would you mind if I made a phone call?”

“I’ll change Becca for you,” Ann offered.

“I need to grab the vaccines for the twins. Take your time,” the doctor said as she stepped out of the room.

“I need to call daddy,” Tommy told Becca and Bobby. “I’m going to be right outside the door.”

“No, da,” Becca reached for him.

“Nurse Ann is going to help you get dressed. I’ll be right back,” Tommy said with a big smile. “How about you and Bobby sing a song? I’ll be back before you finish.”

Bobby stood up, “Come on, Becks. It’ll be fun.”

“Okay,” she agreed.

Tommy smiled his thanks to Ann and slipped into the hall. There was a small bathroom and he ducked inside. His thumb hesitated over Oliver’s name. He kept swiping until he saw the name he needed. The phone rang twice before it was answered, “Hey, Dig. I need a favor.”

“Is everything okay?” Dig asked calmly.

“We had an incident with the paparazzi on the way to the pediatrician. I don’t have my car with me and they’re waiting outside. Could you send someone to pick us up? I’ve got all four kids.”

“Is everyone all right?”

Tommy leaned his aching head against the wall, “Becca’s a bit scraped up, but nothing serious. The pediatrician checked her out.”

“Jesus,” Dig muttered. “I’m on my way.”

“You don’t have to come,” Tommy told their friend. “You can send one of the other drivers. We’re fine.”

“I take it you didn’t call Oliver,” Dig sighed.

“Felicity didn’t show up,” Tommy said knowing that would be enough explanation for the man who was as much a part of his marriage as Oliver and Felicity.

“Yeah, all right,” Dig said. “I’ll be there in fifteen minutes.”

“Thanks, I appreciate it,” Tommy disconnected the call.

He took a quick look in the mirror and decided trying to remove any more of the vomit and blood from his sweater was futile. He ran a damp paper towel over his hair where there was still some of Becca’s sick. There was no way of not smelling like vomit until he got home and was able to shower. He washed his hands and splashed water on his face before returning to his children.

The examination of the twins and the administration of their vaccines was uneventful. The doctor was pleased with Nate’s weight gain and unhappy with Prue’s lack of weight gain. Tommy listened as the doctor told him to try feeding Prue smaller amounts but more frequently and her desire to see Prue in a week for another weight check. He took notes of everything she said so he wouldn’t forget anything when he shared the information with Felicity and Oliver.

Tommy bundled the kids back up and put the twins back into their strollers. He paid their bill and Becca and Bobby were allowed to select two trinkets from the treasure chest. When they stepped into the waiting area, Oliver was standing at the door with a murderous look on his face.

“Daddy,” Bobby said as he ran across the room.

Oliver picked up their son and kissed him before putting him down and kneeling to take a look at Becca. “How’s my sweet pea?” Oliver asked their daughter.

Becca smiled and held out her two new toys. “I got a sticker,” she told her daddy.

Oliver picked her up as he stood. He looked at Tommy and said, “Let’s go home.”

A SUV was parked at the curb and there wasn’t a paparazzo in sight. Dig was waiting outside and helped Tommy with the stroller. “I’m sorry. As soon as I hung up, the story broke. He got an alert on his phone. I told him you called me and asked me to bring him,” Dig explained.

“Thanks,” Tommy appreciated that Dig was trying to help.

The ride home was quiet and there wasn’t any press waiting for them. Felicity stood at the front door looking anxious. Bobby and Becca ran up the stairs and hugged their mom. Tommy took both carriers and walked past Felicity without acknowledging her.

“Come on, Becca. Let’s go upstairs and get ready for a bath,” Tommy instructed his daughter as he carried the twins upstairs.

“Tommy,” Felicity called after him.

“Not now,” he told his wife.

Tommy carried the twins into his bedroom and sat the carriers on the floor. “Becca, please take off your clothes so you can get in the tub.” He placed each of the twins in their bassinets and began to take them out of their fleece onesies. Becca sat naked on the floor of their bedroom and patiently waited her turn. She was rubbing the purple daisy sticker on the center of her chest.

Oliver entered the bedroom as Tommy removed Nate’s diaper. Tommy shook his head at his husband’s silent inquiry. “You can either give her a bath or change diapers.”

“Tommy,” Oliver began.

Tommy’s head snapped up, “Ollie, I seriously cannot do this right now. Give Becca a bath or change their diapers.”

“Becca,” Oliver said gently as he held out his hand. “Let’s go take a bath.”

“I want da to give me a bath,” Becca said.

Tommy pulled off his vomit covered sweater and told Oliver, “It’s fine.” He pulled a t-shirt from his drawer and dropped his sweater on their bathroom counter before picking Becca up and walking out of the room.

Tommy was toweling Becca off when Oliver entered the kids’ bathroom, “I’m getting ready to feed the twins. Do you need anything before I do? Felicity wants to know what she can do to help.”

Oliver and Felicity were trying to be helpful, logically, Tommy knew that. Unfortunately, he had a three-year-old who needed her hair combed out and to be dressed and he smelled like vomit, so he wasn’t in much of a logical mood, “Tell our wife to go back to work. I needed her two hours ago.”

“Tommy, let me finish up with Becca. Take fifteen minutes. Go take a shower, get your head on straight,” Oliver cautioned. “She’s doing the best she can. Getting angry with her won’t make things better.”

He knew his husband was right, but his emotions were all over the place and the only thing he felt towards his wife was anger and resentment. Two emotions he wasn’t at all proud of. “Daddy’s going to comb your hair and get your jammies on,” Tommy explained to Becca.

“No knots, daddy,” Becca warned Oliver.

“I’ll be gentle,” Oliver promised as he picked their daughter up.

The twins were asleep in their bassinets when Tommy reentered his bedroom. He turned the shower on and stripped, leaving his clothes where they landed. As soon as he was under the hot water, every emotion that had threatened to spill out of him all day hit him at once. He let out a sob. He leaned against the tile wall and slid to the shower floor. There were not many days where he felt like he was failing at everything, but he was failing at everything. He was failing as a father. He was failing as a husband. He allowed himself to fall apart for a few minutes before he stood up and reached for the shampoo.

Felicity was waiting for him in their bedroom when he stepped out of their bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. “I’m sorry,” she said.

Tommy ignored her as he pulled clothing from his drawers.

“Are you just going to ignore me?” she asked angrily.

“What do you want me to say?” he snapped. “Was the meeting you had this morning more important than your children?”

“No, of course not,” Felicity answered.

“Then where the fuck were you?” he asked through clenched teeth. “Your children needed you. I needed you.”

“Something came up. I had to reprioritize,” she said defensively.

“That’s your problem lately. Our children. Me. We don’t rank on your priority list,” he said as he got dressed. “Go take a look at your daughter’s face and her hands and her knees and you tell me if she should be happy with how you prioritize.”’

“That’s not fair,” she shouted. “I thought you could handle it on your own. Don’t get mad at me because Becca got hurt while she was with you.” Felicity straightened her shoulders, “If this is too much for you, just say so. We can hire a nanny to help you.”

Tommy was speechless. His brain short circuited as it tried to process what she was saying. He couldn’t believe she was accusing him of being incapable of taking care of their children. The pain of her words sliced through him like a knife, “Fuck you.”

Felicity flinched like he struck her and he felt physically ill. He grabbed his shoes and stormed from their room. He ran down the stairs and shoved his feet into his shoes. He removed his leather jacket from the closet and pulled his motorcycle helmet from the top shelf. When he turned around, Oliver was holding Nate and feeding him a bottle. He could hear Bobby and Becca in the kitchen trying to get Prue to laugh.

Tommy’s hand landed on the front door but he couldn’t bring himself to open it. He kicked the door and his fist landed hard against it. He would be damned if he’d be anything like his father and run when things got tough. He wasn’t going to make his spouses or children fear that one day he might not come back. He fell against the door and tried to visualize his anger flowing out of him and dissipating into nothing.

Oliver’s head fell between Tommy’s shoulder blades. They stood in the foyer with only the sound of Nate greedily drinking his bottle breaking the silence.

“Have you fed Prue?” Tommy asked quietly once his temper had lost its edge.

“No, not yet,” Oliver answered lifting his head.

Tommy pushed off the door and returned his helmet and jacket to the closet, “I’ll feed her. The doctor wants us to try smaller more frequent meals with her.”

Oliver followed Tommy into the kitchen, “Quentin wants to come over and get your statement.”

Tommy tested the temperature of the bottle in the warmer, “Dig said the video is up. Why do they need my statement?” He poured some of Prue’s milk into another bottle, carefully measuring the new amount the doctor instructed.

“Don’t you want to press charges?”

“Of course I do,” Tommy replied as he lifted Prue from her bouncy chair. He held the bottle to her lips and made noises of encouragement until she began to suck on the nipple. “Was the video not enough evidence?”

Oliver’s jaw clenched, “The guy is claiming you tripped him.”

“I didn’t trip him. I was ignoring them,” Tommy said defensively.

“I know that,” Oliver said resting Nate against his shoulder to be burped, “but Quentin needs your statement.”

“Fine,” Tommy muttered before turning his full attention to their daughter. “Your dada is having a bad day,” he sang to Prue, “a no good, very bad, terrible day.” Prue’s eyes went wide as he sang, “You’re my beautiful baby girl. Aren’t you? You’re going to drink your bottle and you’re going to keep it down so you can grow big and strong. Is your bottle good? Are you hungry? Does that taste good?”

Tommy joined Bobby and Becca on the sofa. Becca cuddled against his side and then put her head on his lap. She kissed the bottom of Prue’s foot. “Becca no like picture men, da,” Becca said in a small voice.

Oliver sat on Becca’s other side. He placed a hand on her tummy, “I’m sorry today was scary and you got some booboos.”

“Daddy, make picture men go away,” Becca took hold of Oliver’s hand. “They’re mean.”

Tommy and Oliver exchanged looks. If they could, they would, but there was no getting rid of the paparazzi. Oliver sat Becca up, “Sweet pea, the picture men will never hurt you again, I promise.”

“Me no like picture men,” she said with tears pooling in her eyes. “Make men go home.”

“They went home to sleep,” Oliver kissed the top of their daughter’s head.

“They are mean and bad,” Becca declared. She laid back down on Tommy’s lap, “Their da should make them sit on the naughty step.”

Tommy didn’t disagree with his daughter’s logic. The paparazzi had behaved badly and none of them were holding each other accountable for what was acceptable behavior as long as there was money to be made. They deserved to receive a time out.

Felicity walked into the kitchen and sat on the coffee table in front of Tommy. She rested her hand on Becca’s side. “I’m sorry,” she told Tommy.

Tommy looked up from Prue, “I know. I am too. I shouldn’t have lost my temper. I shouldn’t have sworn at you.”

“I shouldn’t have said what I said. You’re an amazing father to our children. I screwed up. I should’ve been there,” she picked up Becca and cuddled her daughter to her chest. Tears filled her eyes, “I’m trying my best.”

“I know you are,” he said with shame. If anyone could understand her struggle with depression, it was him. He knew that every day was a battle for her. The children, especially the twins, overwhelmed her. “I know how hard this is for you. I was having a bad day and I took it out on you. I shouldn’t have.”

“I didn’t have a meeting,” Felicity admitted quietly. “I just couldn’t make myself get up and go.” Tears rolled down her face, “You all deserve better than me.”

“Bobby,” Oliver said rising from the sofa. “How about you watch a movie in the other room with Becca?”

Bobby looked up from the book he was engrossed in. He glanced at Felicity and Tommy and then back to Oliver, “Okay.”

The seven-year-old put his book down and stood up. He threw his arms around Felicity, “Don’t be sad, mommy. We love you.”

Felicity wrapped her arms around Bobby, “I love you so much.” He then carefully hugged Tommy, mindful of Prue in his arms, “Don’t be mad, da. We love you too.”

“I’m not mad, little man. Give me another hug.” When Bobby’s arms were around him, Tommy kissed his cheek, “I love you too. Thank you for being so helpful today.”

Bobby smiled and scratched lightly at Tommy’s scruff, “I was a little bit of a brat too.”

“That’s okay, so was I,” Tommy grinned. “Go watch your movie.”

Bobby took Becca’s hand and led her into the living room where Oliver was putting something on the television.

“Felicity, we love you and we need you. Don’t say we deserve better than you – there is no one better than you for us,” Tommy implored. “I was an ass.”

“Yes, but you’re my ass,” she leaned forward and kissed him chastely. “I scheduled an extra session with my therapist for tomorrow. Today wasn’t a good day.”

“No, but tomorrow will be better,” he said with certainty.

“How can you be so sure?” Felicity asked with tears in her eyes.

“Because,” he took hold of her hand, “we’re going to make it better.”

“You have a headache,” Felicity stated as she looked into his eyes.

“Yeah,” he answered.

“Did you take anything?” she asked standing up.

“Yeah, probably too much,” he said as he counted the number of tablets he’d taken since two o’clock that morning.

Felicity stood up on the sofa and sat on the back of the sofa with Tommy between her legs. She began to scratch her fingers against his scalp and tug on his hair. He closed his eyes and allowed her hands to relieve some of the tension and pain in his head. “Feels good,” he said gratefully.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and rested her head on top of Tommy’s, “What did the pediatrician say about the twins?”

Tommy was relieved Felicity had asked about the twins. Normally he or Oliver had to force the information on her. She asked questions as he went over the visit and she seemed engaged in what he was telling her. He hoped it wasn’t just for his benefit, but that the medication and therapy were finally starting to make a difference with her.

“I thought she’d gained some weight,” Felicity said with disappointment as she tentatively touched Prue. “I thought she felt heavier the last couple of days when I fed her.” She withdrew her hand. “How long do we have to get weight on her before she wants to put her back in the hospital?”

“We have an appointment next week,” Tommy said as he removed the empty bottle from their daughter’s mouth and shifted her to burp. “Doctor Mary will assess where she is and we’ll make a decision from there.”

“She’ll gain the weight,” Oliver said with certainty.

“How can you be so sure?” Felicity asked.

“I have a feeling,” Oliver smiled sheepishly. “She looks like she’s ready.”

“What about Becca?” Felicity asked.

“Superficial cuts and scratches. She’ll be fine.” Tommy turned his head and kissed Felicity’s knee, “She’ll forget all about it by morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated. Hearing from you is my favorite part of the day.
> 
> There will be a bonus fic this week. I will be posting a birthday present - their wedding ceremony - for one of you on Tuesday and then will post the third place vote getter - Bobby's first baseball game - on Wednesday and the fourth place fic - Oliver and Tommy flashback - on Saturday.
> 
> You can also come say hi to me on tumblr. http://realityisoverrated-fic.tumblr.com/


End file.
